BROKEN SYMPHONY
by Lattechoco
Summary: Hidupku tak seindah alunan simfoni. Ibarat aku biola sang pemain musik tak memainkan ku dengan perasaan itulah hidupku. Ia tak pernah mencintaiku. Sampai dimana nada simfoniku menemukan sebuah kata yaitu adalah 'kebahagian'. GS,don't like don't read.


Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama ,and Romance

Rate: T

Length: chaptered

Warning: Typo(s), GS, abal, alur kecepetan, GaJe

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan. Dan FF ini hanya milik saya:)

Author: Lattechoco (Author Latte)

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ :)**

Happy Reading

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE<span>

Sudah 1 bulan aku menikah dengannya. Aku mencintainya tapi dia tidak. Ia mencintai yeoja itu. Salah satu yeoja yang di perlakukan istimewa olehnya. Setiap pagi aku menyiapkan air untuk ia mandi, kemejanya, sarapannya selalu menjadi istri yang berbakti. tapi semua yang ku lakukan selalu ia abaikan dan sia-sia. Tak sepertiku ia lebih memilih semua yang yeoja itu siapkan untuknya. Kau tahu? Hati ini menjerit pilu, sakit mendera hati ini. Apakah ia tak tahu kalau aku sudah memberikan seluruh hatiku untuknya? Setiap malam aku menangis, menangis dalam diam, menangis karena di abaikan, menangis karena dia bersikap seperti itu kepadaku, menangis karena dia tidak mengerti aku, dan menangis karena betapa bodohnya aku dapat masuk ke dalam perangkap orang itu. Kenapa dengan mudahnya aku menyukainya? Kenapa aku selalu memaafkannya dengan mudah? Kenapa hati ini begitu sabar menghadapinya? Banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa ku jawab karena aku tahu itu jawabanya hanya satu dan itu akan menyakitiku karena jawabanya ialah karena dia mencintai yeoja itu.

Sampai saat itu, saat dimana ia mengambil kehormatanku sebagai seorang yeoja saat dimana ia melakukan itu karena mabuk, karena ia diputuskan oleh kekasihnya hanya karena ia cemburu kepadaku. Kalian tahu? Yeoja itu cemburu kepadaku? Ingin sekali aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Apa yang perlu ia cemburukan kepadaku!? Ia telah memenangkan hati,jiwa,dan raga suamiku yang seharusnya milikku. Dan saat melakukannya itu pun ia masih terbayang dengan kekasihnya.

Aku tahu kalau aku ini adalah seorang yeoja miskin dan tak pantas untuknya. Tapi, tak bisakah ia memberiku ruang dihatinya untukku seorang?tak bisakah ia memberikan ku harapan? Walaupun itu kecil aku akan menerimanya.

Kalian tahu? Ternyata tuhan mengabulkan doa ku. Walaupun ia hanya memakai air dan baju yang ku siapkan dan memakan sarapan pagi untuknya aku bersyukur karena ia mulai menyadari kalau aku ada. Hari demi haripun berubah menjadi bulan demi bulan. Aku kaget! hari itu datang dan kalian tahu? Dia berubah kalian harus mengaris bawahi ini BERUBAH. Ia berubah, ia menjadi lebih peduli kepadaku, baik kepadaku dan itu membuatku senang.

Tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena. Karena aku melihat ia berpelukan dengan mesranya dengan yeoja itu. Yang aku binggung kenapa harus sekarang? Tidak bisakah 2 bulan lagi paling tidak sampai aku puas dengan kebaikan hatinya. Kenapa harus sekarang? pada saat aku ingin memberi tahunya kabar gembira tapi kabar itu seperti hilang saat itu juga bersama harapanku, terbang entah kemana hilang bagai di telan bumi. Setelah melihat mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan aku?! Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar saat mereka kembali bersatu. Dalam hati aku bertanya mengapa ia berbuat baik beberapa bulan ini? Apa ia hanya menjadikanku sebagai tempat pelariannya? Apa menurutnya aku hanya sebuah mainan? Apa menurutnya aku hanya seongok boneka yang bisa ia permainkan hatinya? Tapi dia salah aku sudah menunggunya tapi itu sia-sia dia yang baik telah berubah. Sekarang aku mengerti betapa bodohnya diriku. Satu fakta yang tak bisa ku ubah bahwa ia mencintai yeoja itu. Dan saat itu juga aku mengetahui bahwa hati ini hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan pada hari itu aku menyerah. Menyerah demi kebaikanku dan dia. Aku pergi dari apartment yang kami tinggali. Sebelum aku pergi ku pandangi semua sudut apartment yang kurang lebih 5 bulan ku tinggali. Tiba-tiba terlintas di memori ku saat ia bersikap baik padaku. Dan saat ku mengingat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Satu hal yang tidak ingin ku ingkari aku berjanji pada diriku untuk meninggalkan dan melupakan kenangan tentangnya, yang pasti dia tidak akan mengangap kenangan itu sesuatu yang istimewa. Aku pergi, dengan meninggalkan 2 surat. Sepucuk surat untuknya dan surat perceraian yang sudah ku tandatangani. Aku pergi tanpa memberitahunya kalau aku...

sedang mengandung anaknya...

* * *

><p>Keep it or delete?<p>

Maaf kalo ada yang Typo (s) (TT_TT) masih newbie soalnya

Kalo banyak yang review aku usahain update kilat, oke? Jadi aku minta **Review** nya ya~

**Review **kalian adalah semangatku :)


End file.
